


Cuesta arriba

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Enemies Domestic, F/M, post 8x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vance se despertó inquieto, justo el día que se reincorporaba se le había olvidado poner el despertador</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuesta arriba

Las ocho. Llegas tarde, Leon. Vas a llegar tarde. Justo el primer día después de la convalecencia. Tarde no, tardísimo. El maldito despertador ha fallado. Olvidaste encenderlo. Tantas semanas acostumbrado a la buena vida pasan factura por mucho que solo hayan servido para que te hayas enganchado a toda clase de basura televisiva y cibernética. Se te ha reblandecido el cerebro. Vas a llegar tarde.

Renqueante pero decidido, echas mano del bastón y te diriges al ventanal. Has oído un sonido extraño fuera, te inquieta. Desde el atentado no puedes dormir bien, lo más mínimo te despierta. Compruebas que el cristal se encuentra en perfecto estado y miras la calle para asegurarte de que todo está en orden. Shane, el chico de los periódicos, lanza vuestro diario hacia la puerta y se aleja pedaleando a toda velocidad. Si no te equivocas, él también llega tarde. Como la culpa sea de Kayla por haber vuelto a cambiarte la hora del reloj, vais a tener una charla muy seria los dos.

Hablando de Kayla y de bicicletas, tienes que repararle la suya. Ayer se le salió la cadena cuando ya volvía a casa y por poco termina empotrada contra el coche de un vecino. La pobre tiene las rodillas peladas y un chichón en la cabeza. Aun recién accidentada, logró sacarte una sonrisa cuando dijo que ahora ella también estaba lesionada como papá.

Cansado de estar de pie y quieto, cojeas hasta la cama y te sientas pesadamente sobre el colchón. Jackie duerme profundamente boca abajo, con la cara vuelta hacia ti. Estiras el brazo para acariciarla, siempre te ha transmitido mucha paz cuando descansa. Incluso hoy, que ambos llegaréis tarde.

—Leon…—murmura con voz ronca de sueño y los ojos abiertos apenas una rendija—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Qué hora es?  
—Las ocho, deberías levantarte.

Jackie frunce el ceño, se da media vuelta y se frota la cara mientras emite un gruñido de desacuerdo.

—¿No puedes dormir? Anda, ¿por qué no lo intentas? Necesitas descansar, Leon.  
—Jackie, llegamos tarde. No quiero aparecer por la oficina a media mañana justo el día que me reincorporo y tú también deberías ponerte en marcha.

Jackie te mira. En el momento en que se encuentra con tus ojos, notas la chispa burlona y cómplice que tiene cada vez que se te escapa algo que ella sí ha visto.

—¿Qué día es hoy, Leon? No, mejor, ¿qué día fue ayer?

Haces memoria y pones en orden todo lo que hicisteis. Las presencias y ausencias en la secuencia temporal son tan claras que apoyas el bastón contra la mesilla, te tumbas y te abrazas a Jackie bajo las sábanas.

—Sábado.

Jackie ronronea y asiente con una sonrisa.

—Exacto. Es muy temprano, falta un buen rato para levantar a los niños e ir a la iglesia.  
—No voy a poder volver a dormirme.  
—Yo tampoco. ¿Me demuestras lo recuperado que estás?


End file.
